Confidences sur papier
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lorsque John surprend James dans la salle d'eau à Oxford, il ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, et après avoir emprunté le journal de ce maudit génie qu'est Tesla, le voici parti à déblatérer sur James et ce qu'il a vu. Mais qu'a-t-il vu qui le rend si nerveux!


**Bonjour! Voici encore un nouvel OS qui m'a été cette fois demandé par The-Ripper-Victim, donc voici cet OS qui t'est destiné, en espérant qu'il te plaise!**

**Sanctuary et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Amusez-vous bien! **

**ATTENTION, Cet OS contient quelques descriptions légèrement citronneuses mais rien de bien méchant, alors les très tout jeunes, ne restez pas là et n'écoutez pas John déblatérer sur James!**

* * *

« Je n'ai point l'habitude de me confier, encore moins sur un vulgaire bout de papier que j'ai déchiré du livre tant aimé de Tesla. Ce cher imbécile arrogant m'en voudra sûrement, mais il s'en remettra. C'est un génie qui n'a pas besoin de papier après tout.

Je désire me confier à ce chiffon pour la bonne raison que très tôt ce matin, j'ai surpris une chose tout à fait étrange, dois-je dire, et il m'en faut parler. Je ne puis pas en parler à ma douce Helen, car c'est une femme et les femmes n'ont nul besoin d'être tenues au courant de ces choses là, surtout avant le mariage.

Pour être plus descriptif, j'ai aperçu James. Je ne serais pas aussi anxieux si je n'avais pas vu la suite, mais il a fallu que j'entre dans la salle où James se prélassait dans sa splendide baignoire. James habite à l'université d'Oxford, il préfère rester sur place pour étudier et retenir nos cours, il a toujours été ainsi, et si j'avais su qu'il était dans cette pièce à ce moment là, j'aurais été tenté de ne pas rentrer, ou bien de me joindre à lui.

Voyez-vous, étranger qui pourriez me lire un jour meilleur, malgré tout l'amour que je porte à ma tendre fiancée, j'ai toujours éprouvé quelque chose pour James. L'amour entre hommes nous étant formellement interdit, je puis vous assurer que je n'ai jamais rien tenté auprès de ce gentleman qui courtise Helen devant moi. Mais lui a la décence de ne pas toujours le faire, au contraire de ce serbe sans aucun charme. Revenons à nos moutons.

Ce matin, comme je l'évoquais plus haut, je me suis arrêté à sa chambre dans l'espoir de partager nos cours et nos pensées comme nous le faisons souvent, mais James n'était nullement dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant gentleman. Il devait être ailleurs, et j'eus l'audace d'aller voir dans la salle qu'il préfère, celle où mon cher ami se lave toujours. J'avais entrebâillé la porte à cet instant là, et ce fut là que je le vis, un dieu grec qui posait ses mains sur son propre corps.

James n'est jamais intéressé aux jeunes demoiselles qui assistent parfois aux cours. Lorsque nous nous baladons banalement dans les rues londoniennes, il ne pose jamais le regard sur une femme si ce n'est sur Helen, mais jamais il ne songe à penser à ce qu'elle est sous ses robes encombrantes. Mais le voir poser ses mains sur ce corps là, ce fut une vraie surprise pour moi. Comment dirais-je...les papillons ont envahis mon ventre autant qu'ils devaient envahir celui de mon ami qui s'adonnait au plaisir de la chair solitaire.

Je revois encore sa main sur son membre gonflé. Ecrire ce genre de choses ne me cillé pas, mais je ne puis garder ça pour moi. C'est que je suis moi-même dans un état catastrophique, je dois m'empêcher d'aller voir une de ces filles de joie pour ne pas tromper ma douce ou mon ami. Cela avant le mariage, ça serait une ineptie sans pareille. Mais lorsque j'ai vu les doigts de James sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était à moi qu'appartenaient lesdits doigts.

Je n'en écrirais point davantage sur ce qu'a fait James devant moi, mais je puis vous avouer qu'il ne m'a pas vu et que j'ai admiré le spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son apothéose en soufflant, vous ne devineriez jamais, en soufflant mon nom. Distinctement, comme pour me rassurer quant à ce que je pensais. Il parlait bien de moi.

Ma confidence s'achève ici, je m'en retourne penser à mon ami, mais je lui ai promis de ne point lui causer d'ombre, je sais qu'il est très strict sur les règles. J'épouserais donc Helen et l'honorerais comme le mari attentionné que je suis amené à devenir, et je n'aimerais qu'elle, je ne la trahirais point, mais je penserais à James. Je penserais à lui de la manière que nous pensons l'un de l'autre : des amis, point des amants potentiels, car je serais fidèle à ma douce fiancée.

John Montague Druitt »


End file.
